Um Começo Diferente
by Larissa Baptista
Summary: Como seria a história dos Cullens se o Carlisle e a Esme não tivessem se conhecido no hospital quando a Esme quebrou a perna?Será que o relacionamento deles poderia ser construido de outra forma ou os dois seguiriam caminhos diferentes?
1. Chapter 1

**Um Começo Diferente**

**Cap.1 – Novos Horizontes**

Eu sempre me perguntei como as coisas seriam se os meus pais não tivessem se conhecido no hospital quando a mamãe quebrou a perna. E, aparentemente, eu não era a única a se perguntar isso.

Quando se é um vampiro o tempo parece passar muito devagar, então às vezes é necessário se distrair com alguma coisa, e essa coisa foi tentar imaginar um começo diferente pros meus pais.

Eu bem que tentei, mas nem do começo eu consegui sair, eu acho que me faltou imaginação, ou conhecimento aprofundado dos fatos.

-Edward, Edward! – Sai correndo pela casa gritando pelo meu irmão. O que era desnecessário, mas, ainda assim, me divertia.

-Já ouvi Alice. – Ele respondeu descendo as escadas e sentando no sofá da sala, ao meu lado. – Você sabe muito bem que não precisa ficar gritando, eu posso te ouvir. Então, o que você quer, já que você não teve uma visão?

- Nada de mais! Eu só quero saber se você quer me ajudar com a minha história, tirando as minhas dúvidas? – Perguntei, esforçando-me ao máximo para esconder meus pensamentos dele. Eu queria manter um pouco de suspense na conversa.

-Depende da sua história. – Ele disse pensativo, provavelmente buscando alguma pista em minha mente.

-É sobre como seriam as coisas se os nossos pais não tivessem se conhecido no hospital. – Soltei a ideia principal de meus pensamentos.

-Hum, é um bom tema. – Ele exclamou indiferente, mas com um sorriso brincando em seus olhos. Talvez me ajudar fosse um desafio para ele. - Mas para que você quer a minha ajuda?

-Bem, você sabe mais detalhes da vida deles do que eu. – Falei como se fosse a sugestão mais óbvia do mundo.

Ele parou por um tempo. Nada muito demorado, mas que pareceu um século para uma vampira como eu, que esperava uma resposta. - Isso é verdade. – Falou por fim. - E sim, Alice, eu também já me fiz essa pergunta, como todos os nossos irmãos. – Ele confirmou o que eu havia pensando agora a pouco e que voltou a minha mente enquanto eu aguardava que ele respondesse. - Tudo bem, eu aceito a sua proposta, já que eu sou um desocupado, como você acabou de pensar, certo? – Tentando parecer sério ele me repreendeu por eu tê-lo visto como um desocupado, já que ele também tinha tido a mesma ideia que eu. O que me faz de uma desocupada também, e todos os nossos irmãos como ele acabou de me confidenciar, mas isso não vem ao caso.

-Tanto faz Edward! E não pense que eu vou me desculpar por algo que somente pensei. Não tenho culpa se você lê mentes! – Impliquei com ele.

-Claro, Alice, claro. Mas, ao menos, você podia se esforçar para evitar certos tópicos enquanto eu estou por perto. Já basta o Emmet e a mente poluída dele! – Ele exclamou cansado, aparentando ter a idade que ele tinha. Afinal nós somos vampiros e nosso corpo não envelhece, só que isso não quer dizer que nossa mente se mantém jovem para sempre. Ela evolui conforme envelhecemos. - E então, vamos começar? – Ele perguntou tirando-me de meus devaneios, que, de certa forma, também passavam pela mente dele.

-Espera. – Pedi esticado o braço e segurando a mão dele. - Eu narro as partes da Esme e você do Carlisle. – Sugeri.

-Tudo bem Al, mas sem viajar muito.

Tentei fazer minha melhor expressão emburrada e um biquinho de criança mimada, no entanto, pelo o que o rosto dele indicou, não surtiu nenhum efeito. Então, no fim, eu acabei concordando com ele, que sorriu vitorioso. É claro, que não viajar na história não me impedia de pensar em coisas mirabolantes e... Ah, esquece! O Ed me lançou um olhar torto severo o suficiente que cortaria uma de minhas pernas, e eu gosto muito delas para arriscar perdê-las com tanta facilidade.

1917 – pov. "Esme" – Alice

Eu sempre me perguntei o por que de tanto sofrimento na minha vida, eu sempre fui tão boa, tão generosa, e ainda assim

a culpa de todos os problemas sempre se voltava pra mim. E ainda tinha o problema com o meu marido, Charles Evensen, que é (eternamente do mal!) um crápula, sempre fingindo que está tudo bem quando estamos acompanhados, mas quando estamos a sós tudo vira um inferno.

Engraçado é que eu não sei quando era pior, nos momentos em que o Charles estava sóbrio, ou quando ele estava bêbado.

Bem, o que era pior não vem ao caso, afinal eu sempre sofria. Os anos que passei casada com aquele monstro foram os piores de minha vida, principalmente em função das inúmeras falhas nas tentativas de engravidar, e pela minha aversão a médicos, o que fez com que o Charles achasse que eu tinha alguma doença, ou problema, que me impedia de engravidar e não era diagnosticada porque eu não ia ao médico.

Ah!Já ia esquecendo de explicar o porque do meu problema com médicos, é o seguinte:

Era 1910 e eu tinha 16 anos, e como de costume estava brincando no quintal, lá em casa tinha uma árvore que eu subia todos os dias, já fazia parte da minha rotina ficar em cima dela e observar a paisagem, porém devido à chuva do dia anterior a árvore estava um pouco molhada e eu escorreguei, quebrando a perna, e fiz meus pais me levarem ao hospital desesperadamente.

Quando eu cheguei ao hospital os meus pais gritavam de desespero, vendo a confusão que eles estavam armando os funcionários do hospital mandaram o primeiro médico disponível que eles acharam, e aquele médico não estava em seu melhor momento, já que ele aparentava uma profunda tristeza, mas os problemas dele não precisavam ser descontados em mim.

A forma como médico cuidou da minha fratura não foi das melhores, quer dizer, a minha perna nunca mais foi a mesma, eu não sei muito bem o que ele fez, só sei que depois daquela fratura eu não pude mais correr como antes, me esforçar como de costume e deixei de ter liberdade, já que os meus pais resolveram me monitorar para que eu não aprontasse outra vez (como se desse¬¬) e a partir daquele dia eu deixei de confiar em médicos e afazer de tudo para não vê-los.

Mas foi em 1917 que todas as minhas convicções mudaram, foi nesse ano que eu finalmente achei que ia ser feliz!

Eu tinha 23 anos quando aconteceu, eu descobri que estava grávida, 1º a menstruação atrasada, 2º os enjôos, não era necessário ir ao médico eu sabia que estava certa. E foi com essa convicção que eu sai correndo de casa atrás do Charles para lhe dar a notícia, eu não sabia se ia aguentar até ele voltar, isso é se ele voltasse.

pov. Alice

-Ei gente, quem conta história aqui sou eu! – Gritou o meu querido irmão atrapalhado, entrando na sala e interrompendo minha narração.

-Emmett vai embora... – Disse o Edward revirando os olhos.

-Poxa Ed! Deixa eu ajudar na história.

-Emmett ninguém te chamou...vai embora! – Ed disse meio irritado.

-...(emmett tentando achar um argumento)

-Met será que você é surdo? O ed já disse pra você sair! – Eu exclamei começando a ficar cansada de toda aquela enrolação.

-Calma Alice, eu já to saindo, tudo bem!Eu sei quando não sou bem-vindo...ah! vocês estão parecendo a Rose...Rabugentos!

-Emmett, por favor, sai – O ed disse entre – dentes.

-Ta bem, ta bem.Já Fui! – Disse o Met, fazendo cara de quem estava pensando em besteira e virando de costas.

- Emmett, para de me torturar com essa sua mente poluída! – Edward reclamou. Aposto que O Emmett só está pensando cosias obscenas para irritar ainda mais o Ed.

-Ahn...ed antes de nós voltarmos a história, por que você não narra agora?

-Hum...Já que você falou, por que não?

pov. ''Carlisle'' - Edward

É estranho que depois de uma vida inteira, e no meu caos até mais do que isso, procurando a felicidade você a encontre no corpo, na alma e no coração de uma mulher, principalmente uma mulher como a que eu conheci, aquela pela qual me apaixonei e, posteriormente, me casei.

A mulher em questão se chamava Hayley, e ela teria sido minha por toda a eternidade se não fosse pela intervenção da entidade vampírica, os volturis, aqueles que tiraram a minha esposa de minha vida (ou existência) por pura ganância e ciúme, tiraram a Hayley dos meus braços depois de todos os anos em que eu convivi com eles, depois deles me tratarem como amigo e, principalmente, sabendo de todo amor que uma nutria pelo outro. Eles nos separaram, contra a vontade dela ainda por cima. Se ela quisesse tudo bem, seria a vontade dela, a deixaria feliz e a felicidade da minha esposa era tudo o que eu queria.

Mas nem tudo é perfeito e bem, aparentemente a Hayley não se entendeu com os volturis, fez alguma coisa errada e foi eliminada. Eu não sei o porque e nem como isso ocorreu, afinal e não estava junto dela na ocasião.

Ah! Claro, como todos aqueles que são cobiçados pelos volturis a minha esposa tinha poderes, um poder de ataque magnífico e uma defesa esplendida e, é claro, poderes mágicos, já que ela era um vampira meio bruxa.

Eu não posso fazer nada se me apaixonei pela vampira mais poderosa que eu já conheci e a mesma se apaixonou por mim. Eu só sei que todo esse amor foi a nossa perdição(maldito livro...dormi lendo isso¬¬').

A Hayley só conheceu os volturis porque eu insisti, então se eu não tivesse me intrometido ela ainda estaria comigo, no fim a culpa de toda a confusão foi minha. Mas eu acho que o Aro(Volturi) também tem um pouco de culpa,pois ele se apaixonou pela Hayley e fez de tudo pra que ela gostasse dele, mas o sentimento que ela nutria por mim foi mais forte e ela resistiu e, como o Aro não suporta perder, eles se desentenderam, começando assim os problemas com os volturis.

Depois que a minha amada se foi eu resolvi me fechar pro mundo, pois eu passei a acreditar que um vampiro não pode ser feliz por completo, mesmo tendo a eternidade aos meus pés a tão procurada(desejada) felicidade não durou muito.

Foi nesse momento que eu me perguntei: Pra que tentar ser feliz se tal sensação não é duradoura?Por que tentar ser feliz se no final só se encontra sofrimento e dor?Então pude percebi que eu só conseguiria viver se eu me voltasse completamente para o trabalho e esquecesse das emoções.


	2. Chapter 2

**pov. Alice**

**-Ed mano, essa sua história ta muito deprimente. –O Emmett resolveu se intrometer de novo –Se eu fosse humano já teria cortado os pulsos!Se vocês quiserem eu posso ajudar com a história.**

**-Emmett, se você quer contar historinha por que você não procura a Nessie?Eu aposto que ela vai querer te ouvir.**

**-Eu tentei Alice, mas a monstrinha sumiu, ninguém sabe onde ela está.**

**-Provavelmente ela esta com o jake.**

**-...Dá pra vocês pararem de falar da minha filha e do vira-lata?Eles não tem nada a ver com essa história, e depois a Renesmee está com a Bella, e o Jake esta com os lobos fazendo a ronda.**

**-Mas você não tem certeza disso!**

**-Emmett larga de ser idiota, vai ficar com Rose...Melhor do que isso vai caçar!**

**-Tudo bem já entendi, fui, de novo!¬¬'...**

**-Finalmente em paz!''Ah!Que tal se nós continuarmos a história em um lugar mais reservado, tipo a floresta, assim ninguém interrompe a gente e nós podemos falar numa boa, já que é bem difícil de alguém nos encontrar lá''.**

**-Por mim tudo bem, contanto que seja bem no meio da floresta, dessa forma ninguém vai ouvir a nossa conversa.**

**-Beleza!''vamos?''**

**...**

**-Pronto!Agora senta aê Ed que é a minha vez de narrar.**

**pov. ''Esme'' – Alice**

**Correr não era a minha especialidade, mas a minha empolgação era tanta que a dor na perna passa despercebida.**

**Descobrir onde o Chares estava não foi a parte mais difícil, complicado mesmo foi chegar até onde ele estava, eu quase me perdi.**

**Quando me informaram o local onde aquela criatura tinha se enfiado eu quase cai pra trás, afinal o que o Charles estava fazendo na floresta?Foi a 1ª pergunta que me veio em mente, e a resposta veio logo em estava caçando!E não era mulheres o que ele queria, o safado estava atrás de animais.**

**Como eu tinha dito a empolgação era tanta que mais nada me importava e foi graças a esse acesso de loucura que eu me embrenhei na floresta.**

**pov. ''Carlisle'' - Edward**

**Era o ano de 1917 e eu tinha acabado de conhecer uma vampira, uma nômade que eu tinha encontrado a algum tempo e que, quando descobriu que eu era um vampiro ''vegetariano'',perguntou se poderia ficar em minha casa.  
**

**De início eu não entendi o interesse repetino dela a saber dos meus hábitos alimentícios, mas ela me disse que era por pura curiosidade, já que a jovem vampira não tinha a intenção de se tornar ''vegetariana'', principalmente porque a sede dela parecia ser insaciável(e ela se almentava de humanos) e o seu auto controle não era dos melhores.**

**E como todo vampiro a nômade, cujo nome era Katherine, tinha que se alimentar, e como ela só caçava humanos nós fizemos um só caçaria fora da cidade e de prerência bandidos.**

**Eu achei que tudo ia ficar bem, até que aconteceu um errar é humano vampiros também podem errar, e como já era de se esperar a nômade cometeu um pequeno deslize.**

**Nós estavamos na floresta, na área perto da minha casa, e eu estava caçando enquanto a vampira me observava( com certa curiosidade), e como qualquer vampiro eu também me disperso quando estou caçando, nisso nós nos afastamos, e foi bem na hora que eu estava lá todo feliz me alimentando que eu senti aquele típico cheiro humano, mas não foi o cheiro humano que me chamou a atenção, foi a presença do odor vampiro em conjunto do cheiro humano( que aparentemente estava sangrando), e toda aquela confusão vampiro/humanome fez sair correndo em direção ao cheiropara saber o que estava acontecendo e , então, eu estava vendo uma das cenas que eu menos sendo um vampiro matar um humano pra se alimentar não fazia( e ainda não faz) parte de meus hábitos e eu acho que ver um humano ser atacado por uma vampiro seja muito agradável.**

**Mas o pior não foi assistir o ataque, difícil foi ver o que aconteceu logo em seguida, afinal tinha uma mulher( meio horrorizada) assistindo o que acontecia ao humano, que deveria ser seu parceiro.E o espanto dela era tanto que ela estava petrificada.**

**Eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei como é difícil perder quem se ama, principalmente se for em um ataque ão eu decidí fazer alguma coisa para salver o humano, mas o que eu poderia fazer sem feri-loo gravemente?Interferir a refeição de uma vampiro é uma ideia louca, mas eu esperava que a nômade entendesse os meus motivos e que a reação dela não fosse letal.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Alice **(Autoria da Maia)**

**-Alice para de imaginar a sua noite com Jasper, você me pode contar a história da Esme que eu me perdia na história do Carlisle. - Edward disse fazendo uma careta.**

**-Foi mal Edward, é que eu ando meio carente e hoje de manhã eu fui no sexy shop e comprei um chicote...mas continuando a história da Esme...**

pov ''Esme'' - Alice

**Quando achei o meu terrível Charles ele estava mirando num pato tão gordo que não conseguia voar. - Charles! - Eu o assustei e ele acertou a cabeça do pobre pato fazendo sangue e miolos voarem para tudo quanto é lado.**

**-Você me assustou mulher!Eu podia ter atirado em você sua louca! - Ele estava bêbado**

**-Você está bêbado de novo, o que aconteceu?Você tinha parado de beber!**

**-Quero divórcio!**

**-Por que? - Eu perguntei assustada.**

**-Você não me trata como antes, vive fora de casa e só volta tarde!Você está me traindo!**

**-O...O...que? - As lágrimas escorriam quente pelo meu rosto - Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso!**

**-Mas é a mais pura verdade, não adianta negar, eu vou embora hoje! E nunca mais vou voltar!**

**-Vá, então, vá agora - Eu estava soluçando - E não volte mais! - Ele estava saindo da floresta e voltando para casa,eu me sentei no tronco de uma árvore caída, fiquei sentada nela menos de 5 minutos pois eu ouvi um terrível grito de dor, não muito distante de onde eu estava paralisada, pois os gritos eram do estava em choque, me levantei cambaleando, mas quando levantei eu não parei de correr até que cheguei ao final da floresta e vi o Charles no colo de uma estranha, só que ele estava com o rosto vazio, mas não estava peguei umas pedras e taquei na estranha que torturava o Charles, ela era branca com cabelos pretos e lisos até a altura da bunda, ela largou o babaca do Charles e me olhou emetindo o que me lembrava muito um rosnado e veio em minha direçã andava para trás até que o meu amigo do lado, o buraco, me fez eu rastejava para fugir ela segurou a minha perna com aquelas longas unhas e eu sentia sua unha rasgar a minha perna e o sangue comçou a limpou a ferida com o dedo e colocou-o na boca abrindo um sorriso malicioso, mostrando os dentes e com um barulho de acordar os mortos ela caiu aonde tinha uma árvore que caíu no instante em que ela encostou na árvore, mas ela não estava sozinha, um homem a segurava pelo pescoç, ele era loir, foi só isso que eu consegui ver, pois ele estava de costas para mim, mas ele parecia ser tão belo!**

pov Edward

**-Ah!Edward a Bella está com raiva porque você não está com ela!**(Aki termina a colaboração da Maia**)**

**-Emmett, se eu e a Alice saímos de casa foi porque nós não queríamos ser ão me responde uma coisa...O que é que você esta fazendo aqui seu idiota?**

**-...ué você me mando caçar, não foi?Então, é isso que eu estou fazendo!**

**-Que bom que você me ouviu ¬¬' mas por que você não vai caçar com toda a família, lá no Alaska?**

**-Hum...é uma boa, dá até para visitar os Denali! \o/**

**-Só que tem uma condição, vocÊ só vai se conseguir convencer todo mundo a ir contigo.**

**-Se você quer assim tudo bem mano, eu faço que eu tenha que arrastar alguns vampiros...**

**-Vai embora logo.E nada de sair arrastando ninguém pelos cabelos.**

**-Po mano você tá sempre estragando a felicidade dos outros, isso é carência sabia?Mas deixa pra lá...Só mais uma coisa, já que vocês querem ser discretos, por que não tentar em uma lanchonete?Afinal vampiros não comem comida.**

**-Sabe que essa ideia até qué vampiro iría nos incomodar**

**-Viu Ed, a anãzinha concordou comigo!E ainda disse que a ideia é boa.**

**-¬¬'...ótimo você deu uma dentro, mas agora pode ir embora que ninguém te quer aqui.E Alice vamos pra lanchonete.**

**-Melhor do que isso, vamos pr'uma praça e ficamos sentados lá.Em uma lanchonete nós teríamos que comer, o que não é nada melhor.**

**-É, essa ideia é melhor que a do será que nós pode ir agora?**

**-Cansei de ser esnobado( palavra que o Emmett aprendeu vendo novela mexicana), eu vou pro Alaska caçar uns ursos.**

**-Pronto ed chegamos na praç para de reclamar e pode ir narrando.**

pov ''Carlisle''- Edward

**Os segundo que levei para pensar em uma estratégia plausível quase foram fatais para a humana que estava sendo atacada pela Kaherine.**

**Eu fiquei tão aterrorizado com a cena que a emoção tomou conta da razão e a única coisa que me veio a mente antes de eu tentar parar a nômadade foi que eu não veria mais ninguém morrer injustamente nas mão de um vampiro, não importando quem ou o que fosse.**

**A nômade sedenta estava lambendo sangue de uma ferida da humana, que tentava fugir deseperadamente, quando eu resolvi atacar.O sorriso malicioso que ela deu para a sua vítima de cabelos caramelados foi a gota d'água, afinal ela parecia achar muito divertido todo o medo que a moça exalava.**

pov ''Esme'' - Alice

**É engraçado que nos momentos em que se está morrendo de medo você comece a se fazer várias só, você no meio de uma floresta desconhecida, sendo atacada por uma mulher louca e sanguinária e no momento que já se vê a morte em sua frente aparece um homemdo nada e te já estava confusa o suficiente só com a maluca, que, definitivamente, não era normal, isso é se ela fosse humana.**

**E se ela não fosse humana mesmo?O que seria?Que tipo de monstros ataca humanos para tirar-lhes o sangue?E o meu salvador loiro, seria ele igual a ela?Será que ele tinha me salvado para tomar o emu sangue, ou ele é uma pessoa de bom coração?**

**Aaaaaaaaaa...Por que ficar tão confusa nesse momento?O que eu quero é saber de toda a á que se eu perguntar pro meu bom samaritano o que houve e se tudo aquilo não passa de uma delírio, ele me daria uma resposta plausível?Meio difícil, não?**

pov ''Carlisle'' - Edward

**Depois que eu parti pra cima da Katherine e a imobilizei, cheguei a conclusão de que o melhor a se fazer era afstá-la da humana.**

**Ainda com a vampira em meus braços eu entrei na floresta na esperança de ter uma rápida conversa com ela e voltar pra falar com a humana antes que ela fizesse alguma loucura.**

(Autoria da Maia)

**Mas quando voltei para falar com a humana eu a vi apavorada olhando para o corpo do seu marido ,que se contorcia de dor, eu o peguei e levei-o para longe dela.**

pov ''Esme'' - Alice

**-Aonde você vai?Mão o machuque! - Eu estava assustada e com um mal pressentimento sobre tudo aquilo. - O que ela fez com ele?Ele vai ficar b... - Ele sumiu antes que eu pudesse terminar a pergunta.**

**Não fui besta, corri ou tentei, eu mancava pois minha perna doia e sangrava descontroladamente.**

**Eu entrei em casa e vi o padre sentado no sofá, ele se levantou, mas eu falei antes dele. - Demônios existem! - Ele olhou para mim assustado.**

**-O que?**

**-Eu vi 2, um deles me arranhou! - Levantei o vestido e mostrei o enorme corte que jorrava sangue.**

**-Eu tenho água benta. - Ele virou um vidro no enorme corte.**

**-Eles levaram o Charles.**

**-Chamaremos a aldeia e o acharemos o mais rápido possí farei o possível para ajudá - la.**

**-Obrigada padre.**

pov Alice

**-Edward tem duas taradas te olhando como se você fosse um filé e elas fossem umas leoas famintas.**

**-Eu to vendo elas e suas mentes pornográficas. - Elas acenaram e chegaram amis perto.**

**-Oi! - As duas disseram juntas e nisso eu vi o Emmett um pouco atrás delas.**

**-Eu sou gay e meu namorado está ali! - O Edward foi até o Emmett e o abraçou.**(fim da colaboração da Maia)

**-Faz mal não querido.Nós somos bi! - O.o nossa, agora até eu fiquei é que esse mundo vai parar? ''Ed, dá um jeito nessas duas logo.''**

**-Emmett querido, dá um jeito nesas 2 mocréias, por favor amore! - Meu irmão dando uam de finge tão bem que eu até fiquei desconfiada, mas deixa pra lá que ele já ta me olhando torto.**

**-Vocês duas aê, circulando, circulando ouviram?Se vocês não sumirem agora eu vou chamar o guardinha e acusá-las de... - Tinha que ser o met pra se enrolar com as palavras.**

**-Ele vai acusá-las de assédio! - Essas interrupções na história já estão me irritando.**

**-Nós já estamos você não quer tem quem queira! - Elas falaram isso olhando pro Ed com a maior cara de cachorra no cio. Se a Bella estivesse aqui elas já teriam virado picadinho.**

**_Valeu Emmett! - Uau, o Ed resolveu ser bonzinho com o Met, ou ele tá fazendo isso de brincadeira?Quer saber, não importa, o que eu sei é que aquelas garotas são estranhas... e muito taradas.**

**-Alice, por favor, para de me atazanar com essa sua mente doida e se concentra na história.**

**-Se você insiste, tudo bem!  
**


End file.
